


Love Bug

by VaultHuntress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, Bucky x Reader, F/M, bucky barnes imagine, fluff mostly, marvel imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultHuntress/pseuds/VaultHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Can you do a Buckyxreader where the reader is new to the Avengers and Bucky is still recovering and doesn't really talk to anyone but Sam and Steve until the reader shows up and he helps her with training and stuff bc he thinks she's pretty and Civil War didn't happen bc that's dumb and they're all happy??????</p>
<p>Request on tumblr. I'm doing it multi part bc I tend to get carried away with myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N: Your Name  
> Y/L/N: Your Last Name  
> Y/E/C: Your Eye Color  
> Y/H/C: Your Hair Color  
> Warnings: None that I can think of???

“Bucky, Sam and I are gonna go for a run. You wanna join us?” Steve asked his best friend as he and Sam made their way through the family room to leave the tower.   
Bucky glanced up from the newspaper he was reading and nodded. “Sure. I’ll go change. You guys can go ahead and I’ll catch up with you.”  
“You sure, Buck? We can wait,” Steve replied.   
“Nah, I’ll just be a minute,” Bucky replied, waving his friends away as he stood. With that, Sam and Steve left, and Bucky made his way to his room to change. When he had changed into some shorts and a t-shirt, both sleeves cut off, and had his hair knotted into a bun just a couple minutes later, he made his way to leave the tower. 

Bucky had joined the team just under a year ago. Steve and Sam had found him after what felt like years and years of searching after the events at D.C. When they brought him to the tower, everyone was fairly welcoming of him. Tony had held a bit of a grudge toward him at first, as everyone suspected the Winter Soldier had something to do with the deaths of Howard and Maria Stark; but after time, he began to warm up to the former assassin.   
Bucky was talking to a trusted S.H.I.E.L.D. psychologist and Sam to help with his nightmares and PTSD. He was slowly showing more of the old Bucky, but he still had a way to go; there was a lot of self blame for the things HYDRA had made him do. He’d gone on a few small missions with Steve and Sam, and was helping train some of the new recruits in combat. Steve said that, though it was entirely Bucky’s decision, he thought Bucky was ready to become a full member of the Avengers. Bucky said he’d think about it.   
That was something new for him. It had been more years than he knew since he last had the free will to make a big decision like this. HYDRA had done all the thinking and decision making for him. It felt nice to have that freedom again, and he wanted to make the right choice. On the one hand, if he joined, not only would he be fighting with his best friend, but he would also be able to save people–maybe make up just a bit for the things he’d done when he was under HYDRA’s control. On the other hand, he wasn’t sure he really was ready. He still had nightmares; sometimes they got bad enough that he lost himself to the Soldier that he tried so hard to keep buried. He was still learning to trust himself again. And because of that, he didn’t really trust himself around the team. Steve and Sam were the only ones he really was close to, as he kept everyone else at arm’s length. But that was about to change. 

“Hey, Barnes!” Bucky stopped short as he heard his name called when he was making his way through the tower to catch up with Sam and Steve. He turned and his eyes met those of Assistant Director Maria Hill. He glanced beside her to see DIrector Coulson, and beside him, a young woman. He breath caught in her throat as he took in her appearance. Beautiful. Her Y/E/C eyes met his and he swallowed before shaking off his thoughts to look at the leaders of SHIELD.   
“Directors,” he greeted, moving to stand in front of them. Coulson had a smile on his face (as always), and Hill was expressionless; Bucky found the combination vaguely threatening. “What can I do for you?” His eyes met those of the woman standing next to the Director again.   
“Mr. Barnes, this is Agent Y/N Y/L/N. She’s been working with SHIELD for some time now, and we’re here to talk with Captain Rogers about her joining your team. Any idea where he might be?” Director Coulson replied.   
Bucky timidly held out his hand in greeting to the woman he now knew as Y/N. “Nice to meet you, Agent. I’m Bucky,” he said with a smile.   
The woman shook his hand, a bright smile on her own face. “Nice to meet you too, Mr. Barnes.”  
Bucky shook his head. “Call me Bucky.” He didn’t miss the raised brows of Maria and Phil, but made no comment on the surprise on their faces. “Steve and Sam are out running. I was just about to catch up with them. I can find them and send them back.”  
Maria rolled her eyes. “We need to get that man to carry his cell phone around. Does Wilson have his?”  
Bucky shrugged. “I don’t know.”  
Phil then turned around and dialed the number to Sam’s cell phone and Bucky’s gaze met Y/N’s once more. “So you’re gonna join the team, huh?”  
Y/N shrugged and brushed a strand of Y/H/C out of her face. “If everyone thinks I should, yeah. I wanna do some good, ya know?”  
Bucky nodded. “Yeah. I’m sure you’ll make a great addition to the team. They’ll be glad to have you.”  
At this Y/N tilted her head in confusion. “You’re not on the team?”  
Bucky shook his head. “I help train the new recruits in combat and I’ll help with some missions but no. I’m moral support right now.”  
“I hope it’s not rude of me to say, but I think you’d be a great addition to the Avengers,” she said. “Don’t let your past stop you from a great future.”  
Bucky blinked in surprise, but before he could answer, Coulson walked back over and looked between them. “They’re coming back. We’ll be going up, if you’d like to join us, Mr. Barnes.” Bucky nodded absentmindedly, his eyes still on Y/N, who was now talking to Maria about something. 

A short time later, Coulson and Hill had everyone in the conference room, with Y/N sitting in a seat near the end of the table. “Alright everyone, we have you here because we think you need a new member of your team. Agent Y/L/N, please,” Coulson gestured to the young woman to stand. She sighed and stood, looking around the room at her future teammates. She stopped once her eyes landed on the metal armed soldier she’d met earlier. Pink rose to her cheeks when she saw he was watching her and she quickly glanced away.   
“What’s her skillset?” Tony Stark spoke up, a tablet in his hands. No doubt he was doing a background check on the woman.   
“Y/N here graduated top of her class at SHIELD Academy in all areas,” Maria began.   
“I’m a good fighter and have a photographic memory. And I’m pretty good at controlling hormones pheromones,” Y/N shrugged.   
This peaked Tony and Bruce’s interest, the scientists glancing at each other, Tony grinning hugely. Clint however, raised a hand as he spoke up. “What exactly does that mean?”  
Y/N smirked. “Means if I want to, I can make you do just about whatever I want. I can make you want me. I can make you want each other. I can make you want to kill each other.”  
“We’re very lucky that she chose to work on our side, is what she’s saying,” Steve spoke up. “You have it all under control?”  
Y/N nodded. “HYDRA had me for a few months and then SHIELD found me, and I’ve been with them ever since. I had a lot of time to figure everything out.”  
“You were with HYDRA?” The room seemed to still. Bucky never spoke up during meetings.   
At Y/N’s nod, Bucky frowned. “We’re working on taking all the bases down. Cutting off all the heads. They won’t be a threat to you anymore.”  
Y/N smiled softly, oblivious to the rest of the team gaping between them. “Others have had it worse, Sergeant. I certainly hope you get your closure on that chapter.”  
Bucky nodded once and Tony finally spoke up. “What the hell just happened?” He glanced at Y/N, “Did you pheromone him?”  
Y/N blushed once more. “No! I only ever use that in emergency situations! Very rarely. I promise you I would never use it on any of you!”  
“Stark, don’t accuse her of anything,” Bucky grumbled.   
Clint, like everyone else, was watching and a smiled grew on his face as he leaned over to Natasha. “Barnes has a crush!” he whispered.   
Natasha smirked, but otherwise didn’t react to her best friend. “Well, I like her. Wanda and I could use more women in this tower,” she said, winking at the newest recruit. Y/N smiled widely at the red head.   
“I’d be honored to helped bring balance to the sexes around here.”  
“So Captain,” Phil turned to Steve. “What do you think?”  
Steve regarded the woman for a moment before glancing at his best friend, whose eyes were still on her, and grinned before standing and shaking her hand. “Welcome to the Avengers, Miss Y/N. Tony will show you to your room, and we’ll get to training in the next couple of days. I’m sure Bruce and Tony are gonna want to see what you can do power-wise. Be warned about that.”  
“We aren’t the Science Bros for nothing,” Tony shrugged. “Frosty,” he looked at Bucky, a smirk on his face. “You know the empty room down the hall from you? Show her that one. If not, there’s one across from Pietro–”  
“I got it, Stark,” Bucky grumbled. He looked at Y/N, his expression softening and offered her his right arm. “Allow me to escort you to your two potential rooms?”  
She smiled hugely and took his arm. “Of course.”  
As the two exited the room, Tony called out, Clint joining him, in a sing song voice, “Frosty has a crush! Frosty has a crush.”  
Y/N glanced at Bucky when they were nearing the elevator. “I know Mr. Stark has a lady, but does Agent Barton have anyone, that you know of?”  
Bucky frowned. What’s she see in them? “No, unless you count Romanoff. They’re pretty on/off though. Why do you ask?”  
She nodded, pursing her lips. “I know I usually only use my powers in case of emergency,” she began before glancing up at the soldier next to her once they boarded the elevator. “But I may have to make an exception here.”  
Bucky grinned hugely, relief on his face. “Well, wait until next weekend.”  
“Why then?” she asked, brow raised.   
“Stark will have a welcome party for you. And Thor will be there to witness this. He won’t know the context, but he’ll enjoy the joke nonetheless.”  
The woman nodded. “Right. Well, lead the way, Sarge.”


End file.
